


Nothing Compares to this... Feeling.

by Worm_Boy_99 (Jade444)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: It gets pretty spicy but, M/M, The Kanrose is only hinted at, bloodswap, not outright porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Worm_Boy_99
Summary: It's almost fated for them to end up together. So it's not too far out of the ballpark that Dave found Karkat on the one night his Seer Sister Rose urged him to go out.In which Dave and Karkat have spicy times.A little bit of a side story to a fic I've been writing. It's not really directly related, but it holds hints of it. Not sure if I'll post the official fic, but here you go, have this one.





	Nothing Compares to this... Feeling.

You choked back a small sound that you could hardly disguise. Your face was clearly burning up but you did your best to keep your cold, stoic expression in place. The room was hardly bright enough to see through your shades, but you had absolutely no trouble noting every detail of the face only four inches from your dick.

At first when you entered this place you felt a little bad for the workers here. Your sister, Rose, had said the new ‘recruits’ here were probably the ‘freakiest ever’.

Now like hell were you going to pass up an opportunity to look cool in public, but after a few sips of a drink your reservations had burned up like a paper in a burning trashcan. Now you couldn’t have it in yourself to have any regrets.

And by now you were internally saying ‘fuck it’. The rules of the ‘show’ were no touching. Or, rather, you couldn’t touch them.

That rule was proving more painful than you initially thought.

Two hands slid up your legs, thumbing your thighs. The dangerous claws of the alien currently crouched in front of you should have been nerve wracking and scary this close to your, ahem, privates… but if the majority of the feeling you were experiencing wasn’t arousal then damn, you were getting a fear boner.

If there was anything you did regret tonight, however, it was that this stupid costume gave you very little opportunity to hide said terror-induced erection.

If it weren’t for the damn Mayor saying a “Midsummer Halloween” was a good idea you wouldn’t even be in this damn costume.

Then again, you probably wouldn’t be out tonight, either.

And now you had to cover up a sad sound as a cough when it was time for your ‘entertainer’ to move away. Show’s over, folks. 

You’re entirely sure your face is covered in red.

Then again, you’re also entirely sure you still have your calm expression pasted on.

Thank god for your shades, and thank god for years of practice.

Finally you headed out of the humid, sweaty building and out into the cold air outside.The light levels weren’t too different outside from inside, but you squinted a little against the light pole that seemed to be shining directly in your face.

Smelling the faint scent of smoke, you turned your head to spot a few of the people who had previously been ‘working’. One of the human females were standing there talking to the more exotic girls. You first mistook one of them for a female as well until you realized it was a dude in very feminine clothing.

They were chatting quietly, one of the trolls with a hooked horn glanced over at you with a small smirk.

All of them had had weird nicknames during the show. You could understand why. 

You also understood they all apparently had different blood colors. The hooked horn girl, who was titled ‘Mindfang’, turned and disappeared inside, only for her spot to be replaced by one you knew all too well, as well as the guy who just had his face near your dick. Oh boy were you lucky it was cold out here. You were beckoned by your sister. Rose waved at you. 

Reluctantly, you walked over. It was all too embarrassing as the jade blood there was getting a little handsy with the sibling who just waved you over. 

“Kan, stop that, okay, later-” Rose was snickering quietly and trying to address you with as little distraction as possible. “Hey, bro. You should meet some of these guys, they’re really cool. I hear Karkat and you were getting pretty well acquainted.” She teased, pointing to the guy you recognized.

He fixated you with a glare. As if daring you to even slightly mention whatever happened before.

Not one to back down, you took the bait. 

“Oh yeah, we were definitely getting there. Really cute.” You said, hiding a small smirk. That just sent him into a fuming, flustered mess. “For someone who does this for a job you get pretty flustered fast, I guess.” You added, and that didn’t really help.

“Alright listen the fuck here-” He started, but quickly had a hand clasped over his face by the jade blood.

“Karkat, please remain calm.” She shooshed him, and he quickly seemed to feel like shutting up. Wow. 

You noticed the guy -Karkat, apparently- had fins on the sides of his face. As he silently fumed, they seemed to move, pressing against the sides of his head and then relaxing, repeating the process.

You could have guessed he had gills, too, but he was wearing a sweater, unlike the others who were still in their fancy costumes. His collar covered his neck.

You nodded at him. “Nice fins, fish boy.” You said, and watched as he was getting angry all over again.

“I’m not a fish buoy you glubbing idiot-” Karkat then decided to clamp his mouth shut, as if ashamed by the words that he just uttered.

“Oh my god, that’s great.” You sound amused, looking him in the eyes. His eyes had an ever so slight fuchsia tint to them. Mind wandering, you also wondered if anything else of his was tinted fuchsia. “I always needed a little more fishy business in my life.”

Karkat growled, and the jade blood shot you a small exasperated look. 

“Maybe we should get going.” Rose started to say. “Kanaya…?” She looked at the jade blood, now you knew her name, ‘Kanaya’. 

Kanaya nodded, looking around. The other trolls seemed to have gone back inside already. Rose and Kanaya then left as well.

Your gaze landed on Karkat, who was still awkwardly standing there. He was clearly trying to not look at you, but kept sneaking glances in your direction. He probably didn’t realize you were staring directly at him. And you liked it that way.

You decided to try your luck. “So about that ‘no touching’ rule. Does it still count outside of the show?” You asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

He visibly bristled, and growled lowly. “Jegus. Take me on a fucking date first.”

“I don’t know, that moment back there seemed date enough.” You took a few steps closer. He didn’t make any attempt to move away. “Plus, can’t I at least see what all these weird alien things are all about? I mean, come on man. Sate my curiosity.” You reach out a hand to try and touch the fins.

He smacked your hand away lightly. “We are in full view of the fucking street.” Oh, so that’s the requirements? Somewhere private. 

“So, is that my opening to invite you home with me?” You leaned in a little closer, allowing a small smug smirk to cross your face. “Cuz I’ll take it. You wanna come to my place?” 

He clearly hadn’t expected that response, and seemed to scramble for any valid reason not to.

Seconds passed, and you realize that this isn’t going to go anywhere if you don’t put in a little effort. Closing the gap between you two, you placed your lips on his. You felt a little relieved when he finally reciprocated, and slipped his hands to plant on your shoulders.

It was only a small sad moment when he pushed you away. “A-Alright. Fine.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “Let me go get changed first.”

Ah yes. The costume he’d probably been required to wear. Short shorts, stockings, a cat ear headband. All to fit the whole summerween holiday. You sighed happily and watched him go inside. You crossed to the parking lot and realized Rose had been your ride. God damn it. She’d probably planned this. All that dumb seer shit.

You circled back to the back entrance of the building, where the employees exited the place. 

It took a while for Karkat to come back out. You were almost afraid he’d back out now. And you’d have to walk home.

“I uh. Well, I can’t really drive. And my sister took the car anyways.” You forced the words out, a little embarrassed. 

Karkat smirked. What a smug little shit. “Oh, alright. I suppose I can give your weird pale ass a ride home.” His tone had completely changed from how it was before he left and came back. Suspicious, you came closer once more and leaned in. Ah. 

He’d obviously drunk something. Guess neither of them were in any decent state to drive themselves home.

Sighing, you pulled out your phone to order a ride.

“What are you doing?” Karkat tried to peek over at your phone and you gave him an unamused look. “What?”

“You can’t drive me. I’m getting a ride.” You said, then finalized the options. Karkat rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

It was a big relief when the car finally arrived and even more of a relief when you got home. You could hardly wait for Karkat to close the door behind you guys, and he surely knew it. You soon had him pressed up against the wall, kissing him with more desperation than you’d dare to admit.

What stopped you short was a small cough behind you.

You stopped and pulled away, only to look at the figure behind you. Shit, oh yeah. You and your friends’ older siblings were having their own little party at home. And there was apparently Jane Crocker standing there. 

“Fuck, don’t tell Dirk I’m home. Just, be fuckin quiet.” You said, releasing Karkat, who didn’t really know what to do.

“Hmm, and why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a fuckin’ adult and it’s neither of your businesses.” You snapped, then got a little grin on your face. “And it would be a shame for your little secret between you and Roxy to slip.” That seemed to get her.

“You little- okay. Fine. Just hurry to your room. And try to keep quiet.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“Kay, have fun with your weird orgy.” You joked and went up the stairs, dragging Karkat with you before you could hear the angry and embarrassed retort of the Cake Queen.

Another door to pass, then you were finally alone with the object of your desires in your room.

You were quickly on him again, lifting up his legs to wrap around your waist. A little clumsily you picked him up and carried him to the bed, setting him down and taking your place on top of him.

You broke away from the heated kiss to take a breather. Not able to resist, you lifted your hand to rub gently at the tip of his nubby horn. Under you he seemed to stiffen up. 

At first you thought the sound you heard was a growl, but you quickly realized it was actually a purr.

You couldn’t help a tiny chuckle escaping.

Now that was an actual growl.

“Shut the fuck up!” Karkat snapped, squirming slightly. “It’s not funny!”

You shake your head and huff. “It’s cute.” You said, then leaned down and kissed him again, gentler this time. After a few moments you wonder what could happen if you touched closer to the base of the horns. Hand still hovering on the horn, you slowly slid your thumb lower and pressed down slightly as you rubbed lightly at the slightly rough surface.

The sound that elicited was enough to encourage you to continue. You kissed him again, muffling the noises Karkat made. You recalled the need to keep quiet.

Soon you released his horn, and slide your hands down his sides. Hooking your hands under his sweater, you pulled it off in the short time you pulled away.

After not long at all you seemed to be out of stamina. Granted, both of you had been granted the sweet release.

You flopped down on the bed next to him. Both of you were panting and breathing heavily. After catching your breath and recovering, you yawned and stretched. Your eyes closed. 

You opened them when you felt the bed shift. Looking over, you saw Karkat getting up.

You rolled onto your side, a little confused. “Ya goin’ somewhere?”

He hesitated a little and shivered slightly, cold air brushing against his skin. “I uhm. Just thought, you didn’t really want me to stay?” He said, and you started to get it.

“Nah, man. You don’t gotta leave yet. Plus it’s not like you really got a way home.” You reached over and grabbed his hand, dragging him back into the bed.

“You’re clearly too tired to continue.” He commented.

You raised a brow. Shades still on. “And you’re not?”

That question seemed to amuse him. “Trust me, I can go for a while.” You decide not to ask about that. 

“Mm, anyways, just come here.” You pulled him closer and wrapped your arms around him. There was hardly any escape from this. Karkat clearly realized this. He gave an indignant huff, but relaxed and closed his eyes.

Once you both settled, you released him. Now that you knew he wasn’t gonna try and leave you again. He seemed completely fine with this, and he quickly fell asleep. You lifted a hand and brushed a bit of his hair from his face. Adorable.

Now you remembered again. 

The stupid dream you’d had before, where you were in a different place, as a different person… You couldn’t understand it. You just know your soul had dropped when you saw the guy drop.

You realized. That was the same guy as was in your arms right now. Holy hell. 

So now you’re either having prophetic dreams or…

Now that you think about it, if it weren’t for Rose you wouldn’t be in this situation. She had been very insistent that you go with her tonight. 

‘Get a little relaxation in’ she’d said.

You’d have to ask her about it.


End file.
